


Your Love Will Stay

by Aj090901



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good. Your awake?” A young confident voice spoke to his left. A very familiar voice at that. “Care to tell me what you were doing to the Nemeton? Hmm.”</p>
<p>Stiles turned his head and opened his eyes to come face to face with beautiful blue eyes. “Peter?” He gasped out as he recognized those distinctive eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer>I do not own the characters.

He'd gone over it a million times there was no way it wouldn’t work. He had to do this, no backing out. For Derek. For Peter. For Jackson. For Isaac. For Boyd. For Erica. For the Hale's that never made it out alive. For the pain that came from the victims of a hunter. For Scott. For his dad. For Lydia. For Liam. For Malia. For Kira. For himself.

            Stiles breathed as he chanted it over again. He could do this he had the power. Now he just had to use that power where it was strongest. His heart had the most power. Stiles loved with every ounce of his body.

            He breathed in and out calmly as he waited for fate to take action. To decide if his reasons were meritorious.

            His breath was abruptly taken from him as he was hit by an unbearable pain in his abdominal. He clasped his eyes together tightly as prays filled his head. Though they were not his own. A child, a mother, a father, a sister, an uncle. They all asked for one thing; a way to survive the intolerable pain of a fire.

            Stiles eyes widen as he realized these voices belonged to the Hale’s. The fates had determined his journey to the past a righteous intent. A bright light flashed before his eyes as he was ripped from his time. A force pulled him backwards strongly jerking him through time to his point of destination.

            The blackness consumed his as he finally stopped appearing in front of the Nemeton in all its beauty before it went through hell. He collapsed against it negligent to the fact that a pack lived here and would fell his presence on their land.

**A few hours later**

Stiles groaned at the pain in his lower back from the pull threw time. He froze as he realized he wasn’t on a tree stump or a forest floor, but a bed.

Maybe it hadn’t work. Maybe he was at home in his bed knowing he had disappointed the fate since they concluded him superb enough to hear their prays.

“Good. Your awake?” A young confident voice spoke to his left. A very familiar voice at that. “Care to tell me what you were doing to the Nemeton? Hmm.”

Stiles turned his head and opened his eyes to come face to face with beautiful blue eyes. “Peter?” He gasped out as he recognized those distinctive eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Be careful with your next words.” Peter growled as his jaw tighten immensely. He held himself back, there was no way to know whether this man knew about the supernatural and especially no way to know who he was. “How do you know who I am?”

“You wouldn’t believe me. I need to speak with your sister.” Stiles responded wistfully as he looked away from Peter’s eyes to scrutinize the room.

“Try me because until I say you can your not speaking to my sister.” Peter hoisted his chin defiantly, Stiles would have to be audacious to contravene him.

“To my knowledge your not the alpha of this pack.” Stiles countered to Peter’s exasperation. “ _At least not yet._ ” Caused Peter to stop as he scarcely perceived the murmured words, but they were as clear as day to a werewolf.

“Well then,” Peter’s lips twitched threatening to turn into a smirk. Except he couldn’t give away this little, what was the boy? A mage? A fortune teller? A time traveler? “I’ll retrieve her for you. As soon as you tell me what you are?”

“Time traveler.” Hmm satisfied Peter turned on his heels and glided out of the room.

“Talia, dear.” Peter barely raised his voice as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. “It appears the boy is a time travel. He wants to speak to ‘the alpha’. He knows you’re the alpha, too.”

“Did he say anything else?” Talia elegantly stood from her place taking a glimpse at Peter before walking past him.

Peter tightened his jaw releasing his anger into his breath. “No,” he smiled as he took his place beside Cora. “Need any help, love?”

“This math problem is hard and Laura won’t help me and Derek’s not good at math.” Cora looked up to her uncle and smiled with a tooth missing from her bottom row. “Please help me?”

“Good manners.”

Talia narrowed her eyes at her brother before turning away and storming up the stairs. She slammed open the door eyes widening as she realized no one was in there.

“Peter!” She screamed anger in her voice. “Where the hell is this time travel?” She gestured to the empty room as Peter jogged into view.

“Well he was right there.” Peter rolled his eyes as picked at his nails, examining the room.

“Find him.” Talia demanded walking away.

“No.” Peter leaned against the door raising his eyebrows daring Talia to growl at him again.

“Your job in this pack…” She began only to interrupted by Peter. “My job in this pack is to protect it, but I see no threats from this boy. He is of no threat to our family.”

“Yes he is. He knows things from the future. He could be trying to kill us.” Talia stepped away turning away once more. “As your alpha I demand you find him and bring him back to me.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Peter mocked bowed before grabbing his coat from his room. “You understand the problem, right love?” Peter stood behind Cora checking her answers while putting his coat on.

“Yeah. Thanks Uncle Peta.” Cora turned around and hugged him before jumping up and kissing his cheek. “Bye bye.”

“Bye, sweets.” Peter pulled the door open as varies members of the pack said their goodbyes.

This boy better not be to hard to find. He had to be at work by 5:00. A quick glance at his watch showed 4:28.

“This damn kid,” he opened the door to his Camaro as he pulled up the route the boy was most likely to take.

He kept glancing at each side of the road before he hit the man street.

“So,” Peter’s eyes widened as the boy climbed into the passenger seat. “My name’s Stiles.” He said with a cheeky smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your fucking with me!” Peter grunted as he looked at the monitor. “Okay,” He breathed in serenely. “Look, I need to be at work in 10 minutes, so your gonna have to stay with me and behave. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles giggled before harnessing his seatbelt, “Isn’t your office on the other side of town?”

Peter flashed over a smirk as Stiles rapidly began to pale, “True, and I’m never tardy.” The Camaro danced through an intersection due to its momentum.

Stiles divulged a girly squeal as he was flung into the window. A hand captured his shoulder hauling him over to the driver side instantaneously after.

“Don’t get your hand prints on the window. It’ll fog them over.” Peter reprimanded.

“Wow. You were one of those guys?” Stiles blurted while gripping Peter’s arm to prevent himself from being flung again.

“What kind of guy am I in the future?” Peter’s elegant eyebrows rose as Stiles held tighter at a particular turn.

“One that cares more about the family member in the car then the car itself.” Stiles responded with a slight high pitch to his voice. “Can you not, I don’t know, Slow down?!”

“I care about my family now.” Peter frowned. “I also care about my car. How is my car in the future?”

“Bullet-proof windows are installed.”

“Hm. That’s nice. What kind of Alpha am i?” Peter took a glimpse at Stiles to see a fond look settle on his face.

“A good one over all.” Stiles smiled up at him. “Why aren’t you the Alpha now?”

“Because my sister’s the alpha.” Peter’s voice took a duh sound as he finished.

“But you feel it don’t you?”

“Feel what?”

“That your not meant to be a beta.” After Stiles received a nod he continued. “You don’t respond well to be ordered around. You question your alpha. You’re a better alpha to the pack then the own alpha.”

“Well, compared to Talia anyone could be a better alpha.”

Stiles snorted at this, “No kidding.”

“What does that mean?” Peter parked the car in the parking space of his firm with 3 minutes to spare.

“She’s not suppose to be the alpha.” Was the only response he got as Stiles climbed out the car. “Is your office always in the west wing on the top floor?”

“Yeah. I like the view of the school.”

“Better alpha.” Stiles mumbled as he walked behind Peter to his office.

At this Peter felt his heart warm. This man, who came from the future, believed he was a good alpha. Before he was even an alpha. No one else can claim that.

“Mr. Hale your sister’s on the phone, line 3, she said it was important.” The secretary said with a pleasant warm smile that matched her sunflower dress.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tate.” Peter basically ignored her as he focused his attention on Stiles. “Right this way.” He held the door open watching Stiles watch him. ‘I wonder what I can get out of him.’ Were his thoughts as he picked up the office phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secretary is Malia Tate's mother. This is like a way to show that the secretary cared enough about Peter to take Malia as her own. It is a slightly different timeline. Everythings the same up until season 3 where Peter comes in and kills Deucalion and the rest of the alpha pack. Then it takes its own route.   
> I acutally made Peter and Talia's parents die and the power goes to Talia because at the time Peter's to young. But when he came of age Talia should have given it to him but she didn't and thats why she doesn't like him really.   
> Cause hes meant to be the Hale Alpha.  
> Also there's like a love thing going on between Alpha Peter, Alpha Derek, and Beautiful Stiles.

“Hello, Talia.” Peter said as he sat, bored, in his office chair.

“Did you find the boy?” She wasted no time to seek comfort or love like a regular alpha. Maybe this boy was right. She didn’t even act like he was pack.

“No, told you it wasn’t my job.” Peter hummed as he watched Stiles search the room.

“I gave you a direct order and you ignored it.” Talia’s voice began to rise with anger. Well no one was gonna talk to him like that.

“You gave me an order to do something that had no interest to the packs safety. Again, not my job. The boy would be classified under your husband’s sister’s reign. Since she is a researcher of the supernatural.”

“It was an order.”

“That held no need for me to follow.” Peter answered tone sharpening. “Now I’m at work and I have a client, goodbye sister.”

“We’ll talk about this later.”

“Watch your tone when your speaking to me.” Peter barked out. “I personally don’t like it.” He stated more calmly before hanging up.

“Damn.” Stiles came to sit on the desk beside Peter. “That was like really hot.”

“Really, that turns you on?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “What else, getting shoved into walls?”

Stiles turned a bright red as he remembered Derek sneaking into his bedroom and doing exactly that. Damn these Hales and their sense of knowing more than they should.

“Your kidding me?” Peter’s other eyebrow raised to join it’s twin. “Who found this kink for you?”

“I’m not gonna answer that.” Stiles stuttered.

“So its someone I know or else you would have said that I wouldn’t know the person.”

“Fuck you.”

“You didn’t deny it, either.” Peter seemed to be enjoying this little game of his. “So its someone close. Oh Cora?”

“No.” Stiles stuck his tongue out before realizing he just gave Peter another clue. “Damn it.”

“Derek?”

“No. No. NO. Nope.”

“Wow, so you and Derek are together in the future?”

“It wasn’t Derek.”

“I’m a walking lie detector, try again Stiles.”

“I’m not with Derek.”

Peter’s eyebrows raised slightly again from where they’d just lowered. “That was a half truth. Are you in a polyamory?”

When Stiles doesn’t deny this Peter begins spitting up names, tryin to gauge a reaction out of the boy. He is pleasantly surprised when he gets a reaction to his name.

“Do Derek and I just share you or what?”

“How about you wait until it’s your life and you figure it out.” Stiles said as he jumped off the desk looking instead at the bookshelf.

“Party pooper.” Peter said with a playful pout.

“Hey I’m banging you in the future old man, so watch your tone with me.” Stiles said with glee in his voice.

“Whatever.” Peter seemed to brush it off completely, “I have an appointment with Deucalion, so please sit and act respectful?”

“Really. I didn’t realize you were friends with him.”

“We are. You know him in the future?”

“You ripe out his throat for going after one of your betas.”

“Why? What were his intentions with my beta?” Peter sat back intrigued.

“This particular beta is my brother. Deucalion wanted to kill him for his ‘true alpha’ power. Which he gave to Derek because he didn’t think he’d be a good alpha.”

“Derek and I are both alphas?”

“Yeah, you don’t seem to mind each other, but you dislike other alphas. Derek’s kind a chill with everyone.”

“How did I become alpha?”

“You were alpha for a little while, then you died.” A Peter’s shocked expression Stiles hurried to finish. “But you came back to life and then became alpha again.”

“Huh, so I’ve always been the alpha.”

Stiles groaned covering his face with a hand. “Don’t ever say that again.”

“Why not?”

“Just old memories.”

A knock at the door startled them from their discussion. “Mr. Deucalon is here to see you.”

“Send him in Mrs. Tate. Go ahead and take lunch.” With a nod she walked off.

“Weird seeing her like that.”

“Mrs. Tate?”

“Yeah, I use to date her daughter. Well her adopted daughter, your daughter actually.”

“My daughter? I thought we were together.”

“Before.”

“Peter.” A smooth voice came from the doorway. “It’s good to see you, my friend.”

“Deucalion.”

“Who’s your lovely companion?” Deucalion purred, Stiles turned to him gasping to see a young fit man. A Casanova.

“This is Stiles. He’s just visiting.”

“I’ve never seen him before. Where are you from?”

“The future.”

Deucalion smiled a laugh threatening to burst through until he realized they weren’t joking. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Stiles waved his hand at him before turning back to appreciate the view of Peter leaning over to get a file out of his cabinet.

“Stop that.”

"Make me."

Peter let out a growl pivoting from his place approaching Stiles swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles eyes widen as Peter’s growls grew from his point in the room. The closer he got the more his fear intensified. Because he realized one single thing, this wasn’t his Peter, this wasn’t the man who saved his life multiple time, this wasn’t his alpha, this wasn’t the love of his life. This was a man who looked just like him, yet this man had no qualms against hurting him, because he never made the promise to protect him.

Peter was in no way thinking correctly, so by time he reached Stiles all he did was grab him by the scoff of his neck and kiss him. A moan dragged its way out of Stiles’ throat, and only a cough broke then apart.

“Wow. I guess I should just come back later then.”

“Derek.” Stiles turned to see the your wide eyed beta, watching them with a hint of disgust. “I didn’t know you were there. Where did Deucalion go?”

“I saw him leave he said he left the files on your desk, Uncle Peter.” Derek gestured to the old elegant wood behind their backs. “So why did you lie to mom about having the time traveler?”

“None of your business.” Peter grunted out as he let go of Stiles to get back to his desk.

“I know who you are Uncle Peter. There has to be some alterative motive behind this.” Derek glared while taking a seat beside Stiles on the couch where he had relocated. “I’m sorry for being rude. My names Derek, what’s yours?”

“Stiles. It’s nice to meet a pleasant person around here, even if I already knew your name.”

“Stiles as in Stilinski? The deputy’s kid?”

Stiles eyes widen as he remembered just how intelligent Derek really was before the fire took every reason he had to live a nice life. “Yeah.”

“Cool. Cora hates you, like a lot.” Derek laughed a little his eyes lighting up before dimming dramatically. “Uh, why were you two kissing?”

“Oh you know Peter has a problem off being challenged. He was trying to state his dominance.” Stiles gave a cheeky smile as Peter grumbled from behind his desk. “He also gave his secretary a lunch break at six in the morning.”

The room filled with laughter due to Peter’s horrified look and the fact that he lost control of his emotions for a moment.

“I knew that. She didn’t need to be here with Deucalion present.” Peter coughed trying to cover up his mistake.

“Sure, Derek do you smell that embarrassment or is it just me?”

“Totally its stinking up the place.”

“Look how about instead of making fun of Uncle Peter you get your ass to school,” Peter gestured to Derek before changing views to Stiles, “and you keep your mouth shut.”

“Okay, Uncle Peter.” Derek said with a giggle as he turned to Stiles. “It was nice meeting you Stiles.”

“Right back at you, cutie.” Derek began to blush as he quickly scrambled from his seat saying his goodbyes again.

“S’Great I think you broke my nephew.” Peter joked.

“Oops.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't updated in awhile, but I'm going to try and get back on it.

“Okay, Peter.” Stiles donned a serious expression as he sat down. “We need a plan. Your shift ends in an hour, Derek get’s out of Basketball practice in thirty minutes. I need to sleep somewhere.”

“You can stay with me at my apartment.”

“Derek folds under enough pressure. He’s gonna rat you out.”

“It Friday he stays with me for the weekend, to get away for awhile.”

“Oh, yall never told me about that.”

“I don’t see why we would its not really that important.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders at that.

“I like facts.”

“Hi.” Both looked up as Derek came in with slightly damp hair, most likely from the shower.

“Hello, keep Stiles company while I go fax this to Deucalion.”

“Mrs. Tate you can go home now and congratulations on the pregnancy.”

Mrs. Tate looked up surprised. “You can tell, already?”

“Indeed.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hale. Have a good evening.”

“You, too.”

As Peter finished and walked back into the room he stopped in surprise. “Really Stiles. You just couldn’t help yourself.”

Stiles looked up from his place on Derek’s lap with a smile. “What he’s very kissable. And I’m a little homesick.”

“I’m sure you are.”

Stiles puffed his cheeks out and began to pout. “I am.”

“Okay.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what? Agreeing with you?”

“NO, mocking me.”

“I’m not mocking you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes yo-” Stiles cut off as Derek covered his mouth.

“Stop it Uncle Peter.”

“I wasn’t doing anything.”

Derek sighed exasperatedly. “We’ll be in the car. Hurry up.”

“Coming,” Peter smirked as Stiles stuck his tongue out at him on his way out. As soon as they were out of site Peter picked up the phone to place a call. “Deucalion, I don’t need to ask for your silence do I?”

“Of course not Peter. Just what exactly is happening?”

“I have no idea. As soon as I find out I’ll give you a ring, alright?”

“Sure.” A slight hesitation over the line made Peter pause. “Be careful. I feel like something bad is gonna happen soon.”

“Your not the only one. I need to go before Stiles hot wires my car.”

“Wild one, perfect for you if you ask me.” Deucalion let out a laugh as he hung up.

Peter swiftly moved to the parking garage to find Stiles in his front seat about to pull of the key slot. Peter tapped on the widow causing Stiles to jump into the backseat with wide eyes.

“Now darling, that’s a big no no.” Peter smiled at Derek as he heard Stiles scoff. “Have you called your mom, yet?”

“No.” Derek paled as he quickly pulled out his phone typing away. “Be quiet. I mean it.” Derek tossed a glare towards both of Peter and Stiles as his mom picked up.

“Derek, going to your Uncle’s.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Any sign of anything suspicious?”

“No, ma’am.”

“The time travel?”

“Nowhere in sight.”

“Deucalion?”

“He paid Peter a quick visit and dropped off some paper work from his department.”

“Call me if something turns up.” With that Talia ended the call.

“Wow. What a bitch.” Stiles blurted out.

“I know, why do you think I moved out?” Peter turned to look at Stiles.

“Eyes on the road!” Stiles screeched.

“Oh, shut up.” Peter pulled both hands off the steering wheel causing Stiles to screech loader and reach for the wheel.

“Are you crazy? Werewolves, I can deal with. Kanima, yep. Evil Alphas, a whole team. Chimeras, rather not. Killing someone, not that nice. Getting pulled over by my dad while in the car with two Hale’s. Hell no. Never. Nope.” Stiles glared at them both.

Peter let out a laugh as he pulled into his parking place. “Welcome home.”

Derek went to the truck to get his bags while Peter lead Stiles to the entrance. Stiles recognized this as the a run down apartment home in his time, but now it was in its glory. Most likely just built. Inside the lobby looked like it was made of gold. Very enchanting, distracting. The elevator went up to the top floor where Peter used a key to open the doors. 

Peter explained how he owned the top two floors; the second floor held a few rooms, a spa, and a library. The first floor had a dinning room, kitchen, living room, and a lounge. 

“Are you hungry?” Derek asked as he came down the stairs towards them.

“No,” just as the words left his mouth his stomach growled. “Yes.”

Peter smiled and lead Stiles with a hand against the small of his back to the bar. “Sit. I’ll cook.”

Stiles and Derek chatted as Peter turned the stove on and prepared for spaghetti. His thoughts drifted to the day and how wild it had become. Yet, Peter didn’t regret nothing. Meeting Stiles, discovering the secret his sister hid from him, learning of his future. This was gonna be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or opinions or question leave a comment.
> 
> A 'good job' goes a long way.


End file.
